Help from MiniMe
by Mama Bunny
Summary: AU. Harry James Potter-Malfoy and his friend Kyra and Kira Lupin are playing in Dumbledore's office when Kira's owl breaks something. Whoops! Now they see younger versions of their parents? WTF is going on? Time-Travel. Please Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Harry James Potter Malfoy was currently sitting in the Headmaster's office. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin in one of the classrooms and told Harry to "Wait here." Ten-year-old Harry sighed. He hated his father, no, _loathed_ him because he treated him like a Slytherin Prince and Harry _knew_ he was not going to be in that House. His robes, while fitting fine and almost new because of his pure-blood status, was green and silver, the only colors he was allowed to wear. Everyone wanted to be his "friend" because he was the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived. His only real friends were the Lupin Twins, Kyra and Kira, but he usually weren't allowed to talk to them as his father dubbed them, "bratty little half-breeds." But they always found a way to see him. The office door creaked open and Harry spun around.

"Hi Harry-"

"Fancy meeting-"

"You here-"

"Of all things-"

"Whilst our fathers-"

"Verbally spar-"

"Once again!" Harry grinned at his two friends, Kyra in a yellow sundress, Kira in pink, their sandy-brown hair cascading on their shoulders, bright blue eyes full of mischief. They were half-werewolf, but they were the nicest girls you could ever meet. Kyra walked over to Fawkes to pet her, when all of a sudden, Star, Kira's owl flew in and the flaming bird didn't seem to like the intruder. They soon began flying across the room at break-neck speed.

"Catch them!" shouted Harry running around the room, trying to prevent the flying trouble-makers from breaking anyone of Dumbledore's possessions. Star flew past an odd looking silver contraption and it flew open, covering them all in silver dust. There was a familiar pulling motion and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my dreams. And a certain werewolf is in them...

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore was getting ready to got to the Potter's Place for another Order meeting when he heard yelling, then a flash of light, and three bodies fell from the ceiling of his office. _What the fu-Merlin is going on?!_ He straitened up to see a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes, and two brown-haired girls with blue eyes look at him with utter guilt written all over their faces.

"Oh Merlin-" said the yellow-dressed girl.

"We're in for it-" gulped the boy.

"Now." The pink-clothed girl finished.

"Professor we are SO sorry, but it was Fawkes's fault!" "Fawkes started fighting with my owl!" "Please don't tell out fathers!" He was bombarded with apologies and requests, and he didn't even know who they were! He held up his hand and they fell quiet.

"Now, I don't know who either of you are, so please, first tell me your names and ages and then we'll deal with explanations." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly.

"Sir, you know our names already! We've lived in this castle since we were seven!" Half-shouted the girl in pink. Dumbledore must've looked as confused as he was, for the boy's eye's widened and he spoke up.

"Bloody hell, girls, I think we accidentally traveled into the past!" Dumbledore looked on, amused, as the children in front of him looked at him for some type of confirmation on this hypothesis.

"Professor, what year is it?"

"The year is 1980." He replied, now knowing were they came from as their facial expressions were shocked. "Children, I need to be somewhere, will you come with me?" The children nodded then followed him to the fireplace. He took a handful of green powder, yelled something, and then the room was spinning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lilly Potter was worried. Tonight was supposed to be an Order meeting, and Albus was late. Not one of two minutes late, fifteen minutes late! If anything, he was usually early. She was about to go over to Hogwarts herself, when suddenly the fireplace whooshed and four figures climbed out. She stood their shocked as she looked at the young boy who looked a lot like James and the two girls who had Remus's hair and eye's. She knew the people behind her, James and Sirius, were shocked too.

They stood their, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Dumbledore spoke up.

"I apologize for being late, but the appearance of these young children has forced me to alter my timing slightly."

All the adults' heads turned to meet the kids's nervous gaze.

The handsome man nearest Harry frowned. "It's not like you to bring home strays at time like this."

"They appeared in my office as I was getting ready to floo over." Dumbledore continued "Kids meet James," He pointed to the messy haired boy. "Lily" His figure moved to point at the woman. "And Sirius." He waved his hand towards the handsome man closest to Harry, who waved.

"How did they get here Albus?" Lily asked "no one can apparate to Hogwarts and they're to young for that anyway."

"They seem to be from the future. Maybe you could question them whilst I boil the water for some tea?" the old man shuffled around the kitchen and pulled out a few cups.

"Why don't you sit down guys?" said Lily "we won't bite."

Slowly Harry obeyed and sat next to the man who had waved, but the girls crossed their arms and stood their ground.

"We'll stand," said the girls cooly in unison. Their father, a great dueler and teacher, told them never to get comfortable in front of strangers and known enemies.

"Suit yourself. What's your names? Umm…Your full names?" said the one called James.

"My name is Harry James Potter Malfoy, last descendent to the Potter name." replied Harry formally, as Lucius taught him too when introducing oneself.

"And I'm Kyra Artemis Lupin, firstborn of Remus Lupin."

"I'm Kira Athena Lupin, second born of Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore chuckled as he walked back into the sitting room, looking at the adults' dropped jaw's. _Give me some popcorn and I could do some target practice._ "So...what's the verdict?" He asked setting down the tea tray. Sirius spoke up, as James and Lily seemed to be to busy gaping at their future son.

"Well it seems that these valiant time-travelers are the children of two Marauders." said Sirius, barely covering his smirk.

"Really...hmm. Who's kid is who?"

James spoke up. "That boy is my son. I have a son. I have a son wearing Slytherin Colors. My son's last name is Malfoy." He spoke the last sentence in barely a whisper. "Care to explain, boy?"

Harry flinched at the obvious venom in his father's voice. But before he could speak however, an angry voice spoke up beside him. "Listen here James. It's not his fault he has the last name Malfoy. The Wizenmigot granted the Malfoy family full custody of Harry and they are trying to mold him to be the "Perfect Slytherin." He hates it but even if he did like it, he's still your son, not "boy", got it? Now get of your damned arse and give him a hug!" _Note to self: Never upset Kyra. _The young girl practically radiated anger as she silently dared James to refuse his son a hug. Lily broke this tension by smacking James upside the head (leaving poor Sirius to burst out laughing) and choking the life out of Harry.

Sirius looked in awe to the ten-year-old. "Who taught you to use language like that?" Kyra shrugged and awnsered, "Peeves."

Dumbledore turned to Kira. "And who may I ask is you and your sister's father?" As soon as he said this, a slightly graying young man walked in the room.

"DAD!"

--

A/N: I hope this story is good. Please review, flames not welcome, but if you feel the need to vent, do so. I know James is a little OOC, but remember he hates Slytherin and he wants to make sure this isn't some type of joke. And yes, Kyra and Kira are twins and yes, they are Remus's children. And no, he is not paired of with Tonks in this story (sorry Remus/Tonks lovers). And yes, Harry is adopted by the Malfoys. But it'll make sense later. And just to refresh your minds, Kyra, Kira, and Harry are all 10 years old and it's the beggining of summer. And just because Kyra and Kira are twins, does NOT mean they are exactly alike. Later on, you'll see they are very, _very_ much different. Well, I'll try to update soon. Toodles!

Karai


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you've been living under a rock since 1997, then know that Harry Potter and Co. belong to She-Who-Must-Not-be-Named, killer of Sirius, Remus, Dobby, and countless others.**

**Author Notes: Hi, I'm back from my life as a mindless drone! No, I'm kidding, I've just been to lazy to write another chapter but my friend Rebecca told me I should finish at least ONE of my stories. That being said, I might resume ALL my abandoned stories, but there is still school, so don't expect updates too often. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Remus Lupin was shocked. Who are these girls and why in Merlin's name are they calling him Dad? He has has no children (that he knows of). So why are these twins hugging him? He looked around the room at the amused looks from Sirius and James, and the shocked glance from Dumbledore and Lily.

A little boy spoke up, a smirk on his face. "Girls, he doesn't know you, stop suffocating the man!"

"Prat!"

"Git!" "Sticks and stones, ladies, stick and stones."

Remus was now very confused. "Um, can anyone tell me what's going on here? Who's the twins and why does James have a mini clone?!"

"We're the undoubtedly adorable-"

"Incredibly cute-"

"Utterly fantastic-"

"Infamous-"

"Lupin Twins!"

"But you can't be Lupins! I'm the only left in my family..."Remus was looking perturbed, and didn't notice the constant snickering from Padfoot and Prongs. The twin in pink motioned him down. He bend over and one twin came to each ear.

"We'll let you in-"

"On a little secret-"

"WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE!"

Remus stood back up quickly, his ears ringing. _Stupid werewolf hearing._ "So let me get this straight.." Remus started, massaging his temples wearily. "You-" He pointed to Harry. "Are James' son." He pointed to the twins. "You guys are my daughters. And you're from the future?"

"Yep."

"Are you alright?"asked the twin in pink.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright, just under the weather."

They eyed him, but didn't say anything.

"So what are your names?" Remus asked his future daughters.

The girl in yellow answered, "I'm Kira," she said shyly.

"Kyra Lupin."

"I take it you've heard of the Marauders?" Sirius asked, wondering if they were pranksters.

Kyra's face grew stony. "You mean the same Marauders that bullied, humiliated, and almost drove our father into suicide?" Kyra asked in a low, deathly voice that brought chills down the spines of the past (present?) people. Harry and Kira looked slightly scared, as they had saw first-hand how scary she could get when some one insulted her father.

"Wait, we wouldn't hurt a hair on Moony's head!" Sirius cried. James, meanwhile was looking back and forth between Remus and Kyra frantically. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter and Co.**

Lily's wide eyes went from her unconscious husband on the ground, to the hyperventilating werewolf on he side, and finally to the little ten year old girl nearly shaking in anger. The green orbs traveled to the other children in the room. Kira was looking worriedly at James and Harry, well Harry was just looking bored with this whole thing.

"O-oh...but R-Remus and _him_...wha?" Lily had a hard time forming a sentence. Sirius spoke up.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he said, kinda angry at being out of the loop.

"Oh it's simple," Harry said, for some reason not looking at Sirius, instead at his polished shoes, "your werewolf buddy prefers riding a broom, if you catch my drift." He smiled slyly as Sirius eyes went wide in understanding.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, looking over at the werewolf with wide eyes. He refused to look at him, instead at the carpet below him, "Is this true? You're gay?" Slowly, Remus nodded and Sirius exploded.

"WHAT!" The werewolf cringed, "All this time, turning down my advances over and over, to be with that slimy, greasy-haired, sodding, _Slytherin?!"_

BAM! A vase shot and broke against Sirius's head. A trickle of blood rolled down his forehead. Kyra lunged at the black-haired wizard and Harry jumped up to restrain her.

"Shh, Kyra, calm down," Harry whispered in her ear, "Calm down. Don't loose control." The angry girl shuttered as Harry rubbed her forearms trying to console her. He hugged her from behind. "Why don't you and Kira go and talk to Professor Lupin? I'll stay and up-to-date Lily and the idiot from hell." He whispered softy and let her go. Lily noticed that Kyra's eyes were no longer the bright blue, but a pale yellow. She looked to her twin and noticed that Kira's was still blue. _What's with these girls?_

Kira spoke up, one of the few times she had since they had arrived, "Mrs. Potter? Is there any place Kyra and I can speak to Dad alone, please?" Her voice was soft and different than that of her sister.

Lily's head was spinning. Here was her future son, who looked almost exactly like James, and her best friend's future daughters one of which was trying to kill her other best friend. Throw in the fact that Remus is/will be together with Severus, her former best friend, it was a miracle she wasn't passed out just like James. She looked at Sirius, who was glaring murderously at Kyra, and then looked at Kyra, who was tensed and looked ready to pounce. It might be a good idea to separate those two for now.

"Go down the hall, and to the right. There's a drawing room," She told Kira. Kira grabbed her twin's arm and Kyra, in turn, grabbed Remus'. As they heard the door slam, Sirius angrily spoke up.

"Dammit, what's up with that girl! She's evil! Must be if she's Severus's spawn from hell..."

"She's also Remus' child, don't forget," Lily muttered softly. She looked at her husband.

"Ennervate." James groggily awoke.

"What's going on?" He asked Lily after seeing Sirius's cut forehead.

"That damn Kyra, that's what happened!" He exclaimed. "Oh and Moony is gay and will get with Snivelus one day. You know, nothing much really."

"Harry," Lily asked, "Can you please explain _something?_"

The green-eyed boy sighed. This was going to be a long talk.

**Author's Notes: A chapter! Yeah, I know, shocking. I don't know what's happening with this story, but I had a big case of writer's block. Plus I've been working on my other stories. Check them out if you can! This is short, I know, but I _promise_ the next will be long. Things will be explained to Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore (tell the truth, I forgot he was even there...) by Harry, and Remus talks to Kyra and Kira. Please review!**

**~Psycho**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is JK Rowling's sandbox. I'm just playing.**

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Where to start?"

Dumbledore spoke up, "The beginning is usually the best." He said, eyes twinkling. Everyone jumped, as they had forgotten that he was there.

"I'm not giving too much away,a s it could damage the timeline," he started, "In 1980, Remus Lupin attacked a single mother on the full moon. Guilty, he persuaded his partner to allow them to adopt the two girls. Using a blood adoption potion, they registered the girls under Remus' name as his partner was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix The girls were one, the same as Lily and Jame's child, Harrison James Potter. All Hallows Eve 1981, Lily and James were murdered by the Dark Lord." The ten year old spoke softly, eyes on the carpet. His hands were clenched tightly. "Remus tried to adopt little Harry, but the Wizenmagot venomously refused. Harry was instead given to the family that he would most benefit from. Many families registered, from the Bones, the Abotts, the Mcgonagalls. Little Harry was given to the Malfoys. He became Harry James Potter-Malfoy."

"But why?" Lily asked, almost desperately, "Why them?"

"The Malfoys are the third most wealthiest families in magical Britain, next to the Potters and the Blacks." James said. "I bet Malfoy greased up the Minister's hand, right?"

Harry nodded. "Harry grew up as a pureblood prince alongside his adoptive brother, Draco. In 1986, Remus found a job in Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. His lover was already there teaching Potions as the youngest Potion's Master in a century. The two girls came along and that was the first friends Little Harry had who liked him for him, not his fame."

"Fame?" Sirius asked, forehead healed now. Harry winced; he hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Harry?" Lily prodded. "Is there anything you forgot to tell us?"

Taking a deep breath, he continued the tale that was his bloody life.

* * * * * *

As the door closed, Kyra detached herself from her sister's grip. She sat on a couch and tried to regain control of her temper. The pale golden slowly turned a dark blue, almost black.

"Weren't your eyes light blue before?" Remus blurted out. Out of all the questions swimming in his head, he felt this would be a simple explanation. How wrong he was.

Kyra walked to a mirror and examined herself. "The charm must be wearing off." She murmured. "Shall I take it off Kira?" She asked, not looking at her but at still at her reflection.

Kira shrugged. "Go ahead." She smiled at Remus. "Dad, meet the real Kyra Lupin." Kyra unclasped a bracelet from her wrist and her appearance blurred. Instead of short sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes, she had lanky black hair to her waist and onyx eyes.

"How did this happen?" Remus asked, confused. "Where did you guys come from?"

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they want to..." Remus cut her off.

"You know what I mean." he said with a bit more force than usual. "Severus and I aren't exactly _built_ right to have children."

Before Kyra could open her mouth, Kira spoke up. "We were adopted. You guys wanted a child and ended up with two." Kyra glared at her but understood were she was coming from; Remus would break down if he knew the truth about how they came to live with him.

"Oh." Was all he said before something came into his head. "But then how does Kira look like me and Kyra like Severus?"

"Magic." They replied in unison.

"Oh." A pause. "Kyra, are you and Harry, er, together?" He remembered how Harry had calmed her in the living room.

Kira smiled, dimples showing. Remus stared, he used to have the same ones. "Harry and Kyra sitting in a tr-" She was cut off by a dusty knickknack almost beheading her, but she just ducked and laughed.

"Dad, I assume you know about werewolf mating?"

Remus' eyes widened. "You, Harry, you're too young!!" Moony was showing in his eyes.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "You know, you're a real idiot at this age. You know that when a werewolf reaches maturity he will stop at nothing to find his mate. And when they do, they, ah, well you know. That's why werewolves like you and me, who find and bond with their mates before maturity, are lucky. If you just bang your mate upon maturity, you may never be able to connect with them. Harry's my mate."

Remus stared at her. "How long?"

"Since we were seven."

Kyra yawned. "I guess we should go back and ask Professor Dumbledore were we're staying until we can find a way to get back."

Kira nodded. "We should get back as soon as possible as to not disrupt the timeline. Who knows what we've done so far?"

* * * * * *

The living room was silent as Harry finished his tale of his life. Lily had tears in her eyes and Dumbledore's eyes lost it's sparkle. James was squeezing his wife's hand, never wanting to let go. Sirius, completely forgetting about his previous anger towards Remus and Kyra, scowled and promised many pranks upon his cousin and her husband. Harry finally unclenched his hands and looked uninterested at the bloody crescent marks marking his palms.

"Oh, Harry, you're bleeding." Lily said, switching into full mother mode. Harry shrugged; this happened all the time when he lost his temper. It was just a part of him. Lily pulled out her wand and healed his hands. Harry blinked at her. It was strange to have her be a_ mother_ to him. He loved Narcissa, but this was something else. He couldn't find the word for it. Suddenly he yawned.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there anywhere the twins and I can stay until you find a way to send us back?" Harry asked politely.

It was James who stood up in shock. "You can't leave! You're staying with us in Godric's Hallow." Harry's heart got stuck in his throat. Go to the same place he got the scar? No thank you.

"N-No. We wouldn't want to be a burden. And I know the twins would want to stay with Remus and I'm not leaving them."

"We don't mind staying with your parents Harry." said the twins suddenly. Everyone jumped, except for Harry, who knew they were there. Harry glared at them.

"Oh, but it would be beneficial to stay somewhere else, say Hogwarts." Kira said, catching on. "We could stay in the Room and since it's summer, not many people would know we're there."

"Is this Room the same Room that I think this Room is?" James asked.

"If you're talking about the MROP, then yes." Harry said. James pumped his fist in the air.

"YES! Son of a Marauder all the way!" Harry smiled at James' enthusiasm.

"What is this MROP?" Lily asked, sounding as she'd rather not know.

"Nothing." said Kyra, Kira, Harry, Remus, Sirius, and James rather quickly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Harry, you are staying with us. If we cannot change the future, you can at least spend some time with us. Plus you guys are dead on your feet." Lily said, and her tone said 'no arguments or else.' "Kyra, Kira, you both are welcome to stay with us if you want. Unless you'd like to stay with Remus of course."

The girls were split. On one hand, they wanted to stay with Harry, to help him through the night. On the other, they would love to get to know this younger version of their father. They looked at him for conformation.

"I'm sorry, but my apartment is really small."

"Big enough to let a slimy snake into it." Sirius muttered under his breath. Only the werewolves in the room heard and Kyra growled low in her throat.

"Stupid mutt." She muttered. The corner of Remus's mouth lifted slightly.

After a bit more small talk, Professor Dumbledore bid everyone good night and Lily and James led the kids through the floo. Soon it was only Remus and Sirius left.

"I should go." Remus said, desperate to get from the now murderous glare of Sirius.

"All this time." Sirius said. "All this time, I thought you were just turning me down because you were straight. I was okay with that. Now, I now it was because you were hankering after SNIVELUS?"

Remus flinched at his voice, which had risen to a yell. "Sirius, listen. Severus, he's, well he's my mate."

Sirius' eyes widened. He had read (one of the few books he did without it being schoolwork) about werewolf mating when trying to get with Remus. He thought since they were best friends, there was a chance they might be mates.

"Oh." Was all he said. "That changes things. I, uh, I'm sorry." He looked sincere and so much like a guilty puppy that Remus laughed.

"It's alright. I should go now. I can tell tomorrow's going to be a big day." With that, Remus left and apparated to his rundown apartment. Sirius looked toward the kitchen. _A glass of firewhiskey wouldn't hurt right about now._

**Author's Notes: Wow, this is the longest I've ever written. I'm changing the year because I noticed if the time is June 1980, then Lily should be ready to give birth soon and I don't want that to happen yet. So the time is now June 1979, okay? Hug from Sirius to all reviewers! He needs one after being rejected.**

**~Psycho**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I'm holding my sweet Remy hostage! Rowling doesn't deserve him! She killed him!**

**REMUS: C-can't b-breathe...**

**SEVERUS: Kindly let go of my lover please. Only I'm allowed to make him scream.**

**REMUS: -massages lungs- -blushes- Thanks Severus. Psycho, please do the disclaimer right.**

**ME: -pouts- Fine. I do not own HP and Co. -walks off muttering about putting Sevvie in a dress-**

**Author's Notes: Let me just clarify something. To those of you PMing me saying "is this slash?" no offense, but can't you seriously tell by now? Really? Well, if you can't, YES, THIS IS SLASH! Remus/Severus slash to be exact. Now on to the chapter!**

Harry POV

I was the last one to come out of the floo, and promptly collided with Lily.

"Sorry." I managed to stamper out. I stood up and dusted myself off, looking around. It was...cozy. Not like the gigantic grandness of Malfoy Manor, nor like the never-ending oddness of Hogwarts. A mixture of warm colors and plush sofas; I couldn't help but like it.

Lily looked at a clock on the mantle. It looked like the same on that Dobby, one of our house-elves, had. Instead of regular clock hands, there were eight hands with a face on it. I silently read the names. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Frank, Alice, and Severus. That caught me. Didn't the marauders hate Snape and vise versa? I stored this information to ask later.

"I hope Peter's alright." Lily said to James as she went to get some hot chocolate for us. "His name is still on mortal peril."

James snorted. "His name is always on mortal peril. You know Petey, scared of everything."

Kyra, beside me, froze. "Harry! Peter _Pettigrew_! The same that-"

"I know Kyra, I'm not dumb." I whispered it so that Lily and James would not hear. We sat on the couch and silently drank the chocolate. Lily and James, probably not knowing they were staring, was switching their gazes from Kira, to me, to Kyra, to back to me. I know that I look almost exactly like James, but wow, my mother eyes were so beautiful. She was like a character straight out of some fairytale. I adverted my eyes to the carpet.

"We have two guest rooms. Harry, you can take the one down the hall and to the left and you girls can take the one to the right. Our bedroom is on the second floor, fairly easy to find." Lily said.

"Um, I transfigured some pajamas for you guys. They're on the beds."

"You like Transfiguration?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled as Harry's head involuntary cocked to the side as he asked the question. He looked so cute like that.

"Yep, top of my class in it at graduation." James said proudly.

"Come on, time for bed. It's late."

*** * * * * * **

Remus jumped up as a strong knock banged on his apartment door.

"Come in!" he said, already knowing who it was at this time of night. A tall figure stalked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Sev." He said quietly, not bothering to turn around. A pair of calloused hands warped around his waist.

"Lupin." Severus Snape growled by way of greeting.

Remus felt a shiver go down his spine. He then moaned as Severus's hands massaged his shoulders.

"You're tense. What's bothering you?"

Remus froze. _Should I tell him? After all, they are half his. _"N-nothing." He let out an involuntary groan as the pale lips pressed to his throat.

"You're not telling me something." Severus whispered against the neck of his werewolf lover. "I know your not."

"I'm fine. Just stressed from work." Remus insisted.

Severus knew there was something else, but didn't press the matter. "I can make the stress go away." He growled in Remus's ear, smirking as the lypocarthe shuddered.

Two minutes later, the one bedroom door in the apartment was locked and silenced as Remus once again claimed Severus as his one and only mate.

* * * * * *

Harry couldn't sleep. Not that he wasn't tired, it just was hard to sleep knowing your used-to-be-deceased parents were one floor above you. He sat on the windowsill and looked to the sky.

"Cloudy." He said to himself quietly. "And rainy." It was slightly drizzling and he pressed his cheek to the cool glass. Sighing, he closed his eyes, listening to the steady _drip-drip_ of the rain.

"Pst, Harry!" Said boy fell from the windowsill and glared at the twins who interrupted his peaceful moment.

"Nice jammies there mate." Kira said. He blushed. They were bright red with golden snitches flying around.

"Shut up." He snapped. Kyra smirked.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kyra asked. He shrugged and scooted over on his bed for them.

"We've royally fucked up the timeline." Kyra said blatantly, snuggling beside Harry, Kira on the other.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Do you _have_ to swear in every other sentence?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Yes. You. D-"

"Please, girls, stop it." Harry said, massaging his temples. Immediately they looked at him.

"Sorry." They said in unison. Harry groaned.

* * * * * *

Early the next morning, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James were sitting around the kitchen table, the silence unfathomable.

"Remus." James suddenly said. "I meant to ask Kyra last night, but she looked dead on her feet. Why did her appearance change?"

"She wears a bracelet." Remus explained somewhat tiredly. "It acts as an illusion so she looks like me and not like Severus."

Sirius softly growled deep in his throat at the mention of _Severus_. No more Snape; him and Remus were on a first name basis and Sirius did not want to know how long they were like that.

Lily nodded. "Appearance Charm, no doubt."

"We should wake them up." James said, looking at the clock. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to them later."

"I'll do it!" Remus and Lily volunteered at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Sorry Lily, this is your house." she smiled.

"It's alright. Why don't we all get them up?" All agreeing, except Sirius who got up without saying a word, they walked down the hall to the room the twins were staying in.

"They're gone." Remus said, starting to panic. _What if they didn't like me? What if they left because they saw I was not Alpha worthy. What if- _His frantic mental ramblings were cut off my the gruff voice of Sirius.

"They're in here." He said, motioning with his toe to Harry's closed door. Lily gently opened it and smiled.

"Awww..." she cooed. "They're so cute."

Kyra was curled in a ball on one side of Harry, who was in the middle. Kyra, also curled in fetal position, was on his other side. James noticed that Harry's hands were intertwined with one hand of each twin.

"Should we still wake them?" James asked. He'd seen what had happened when he tried to wake Remus and Lily in the mornings. Scary. Not to also mention painful.

Sirius, looking bored with the whole thing, waved his wand a high pitched screech filled the room and hall. Everyone screamed and covered their ears.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

He merely shrugged, then looked at the disgruntled kids. "Dumbledore wants to speak with you." He growled and stalked back to the kitchen.

Kyra growled at his retreating back. "That son of a -"

"Kyra!" Harry, Remus, and Lily said at the same time. They all looked sheepishly at each other as Kira laughed.

"Come on, lover-boy, let's go see what Gramps wants."

**Author's Notes: Pitiful, I know. This is more of a filler than anything. I've had a major case of Writer's Block and Real-Life-Itis. The next chapter will be up whenever I have time to write it. It;s weird cause this is the only story I'm actually writing, the others are already written and/or have a set course. This one is going whichever way I fancy. Oh well. Please review and/or flame, I know this took a long time to post.**


End file.
